lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Shape of Things to Come
é o nono episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 24 de Abril de 2008. Sinopse Na Praia Jack é visto pegando pílulas de um frasco em uma bolsa de remédios, quando Kate aparece e pergunta de que é, Jack diz ser antibióticos, e comenta que pegou uma infecção estomacal. Kate pergunta a ele por que Desmond e Sayid ainda não retornaram do cargueiro, quando ouvem Vincent latindo ao fundo, ao lado de Bernard, que grita por socorro. Todos correm para observar, encontrando um corpo boiando no mar. Logo que o corpo é retirado da água, Faraday revela que o corpo é do Dr. Ray, que estava no barco. Sua garganta esta cortada. Quando Jack pergunta a Faraday quando foi a ultima vez que viu Dr. Ray, Daniel responde que "Quando é relativo." Mais tarde, Daniel conserta o telefone usando destroços do avião, e consegue comunicação em . Ele transmite a mensagem "O que houve com o doutor?". Daniel ouve a resposta em código Morse e informa que Sayid e Desmond estão bem, e que o helicóptero irá retornar pela manhã. Bernard intervém e diz que Faraday mente. A verdadeira resposta deixa todos atordoados. E Bernard traduz: "Do que você está falando? O doutor está bem". Sob pressão, Daniel diz a Jack que nunca esteve nos planos do pessoal do cargueiro fazer o resgate dos losties. Jack se chateia e sai aparentando sentir muitas dores. Na Vila Alex foi capturada por um grupo de cinco mercenários do navio, liderados por Martin Keamy. Eles removeram a venda, mostrando que estavam diante da cerca sônica que circunda A Vila. Eles ordenam que ela desative a cerca, o que ela faz, aos prantos depois de mencionar que há um bebê entre os sobreviventes. No acampamento de Locke, Sawyer, Locke e Hurley jogam , quando o telefone toca de repente. Locke atende o telefone e escuta uma voz computadorizada repetindo, "Código 14J." Ben estava tocando piano quando Locke e Sawyer entram e o perguntam sobre aquele código. Ben fica visivelmente transtornado. Ele abre o assento do piano e pega uma arma (entregue a Sawyer), quando ele retorna a casa de Locke (sua antiga) casa, ele imediatamente começa a bloquear todas as entradas em potencial. Locke exige informações sobre o que está havendo, Ben responde: "Eles estão aqui!" Ben explica a Sawyer e Locke que o código é uma mensagem de alerta, ativada por alguém através de um código digitado na cerca (1623), e que significa que um dos Outros foi capturado. À Locke, Ben pergunta quanto tempo eles levaram para chegar até ele desde que ouviram a mensagem. Locke responde que eles demoraram cinco minutos. Ben resmunga então que eles não têm vantagem de tempo. Sawyer resolve avisar Alex, Karl e Danniele do ataque, mas Ben diz que já os mandou partir. Sawyer pergunta para onde, mas Benjamin não conta. Então, James diz que vai até Claire, ignorando os avisos do ex-líder dos Outros para não sair das casas, e parte. Enquanto Sawyer se afasta, Ben diz a Locke que é preciso que ele sobreviva e, para isso, precisa ficar junto do líder dos Outros, pois as pessoas que estão chegando não irão se arriscar a feri-lo. Locke e Ben empurram móveis para bloquear as portas e janelas da casa. Hurley surge com Aaron e pergunta como Sawyer vai voltar, Ben diz que ele não vai. Do lado de fora, Sawyer pergunta por Claire a um dos sobreviventes. O mesmo e mais 2 são baleados, incluindo Doug e Jerome Sawyer foge e, enquanto troca tiros com os inimigos, chama por Claire. Alguém dispara um foguete em direção a uma casa, explodindo-a! Desesperado, James continua gritando por Claire. Hurley pergunta se a casa explodida era a de Claire, e Locke o manda levar o bebê para a sala dos fundos. John então quer saber de Ben por que ele precisa saber. Ele diz que é porque o único que pode os ajudar é Jacob, e eles dois precisam ir juntos falar com ele. Locke diz que sequer sabe onde está a cabana. E Ben, pegando um fuzil escondido conta que Hurley sabe. Fora da casa, Sawyer encontra Claire em meio aos destroços da casa destruída, ferida e desacordada. Ela recobra a consciência, diz "Charlie", e é levada no colo por Sawyer. Na casa, Hurley ouve os gritos de Sawyer para que abra a porta. Ben tenta impedi-lo, mas Hugo tira um assento do sofá e quebra uma janela, por onde Claire e Sawyer entram. James pergunta a Ben por que os invasores saíram atirando sem sequer dizer o que querem, e Ben diz que eles iriam mesmo entrar com tudo, para atirá-lo no paredão. Sawyer então diz que esta é uma boa idéia e o segura pelo pescoço, quando a campainha toca. Ben alerta Sawyer e Locke para não abrirem a porta, mas eles desobedecem: é Miles. Miles mostra a eles um walkie-talkie. Ele diz que eles o deram aquilo. Eles queriam conversar. Ben, incialmente, se recusa a falar com os mercenários, até ouvir que Alex está como refém. Neste momento, ele imediatamente pega o rádio e Keamy solicita que Ben olhe pela janela lateral, onde ele está parado. Após comentar com Keamy sobre Uganda e sobre o tipo de homem que Keamy era, este decide atropelar as formalidades, mostrando Alex e colocando-a sobre a mira de uma arma. Keamy solicita que Ben saia da casa, em troca ninguém ficará ferido. Ben recusa, e apresenta uma contra-proposta, que orienta-os para deixarem a área, se retirarem da Ilha e esquece-lá. Keamy adverte Ben que dará10 segundos para ele sair da casa antes que Alex seja morta. Enquanto ele faz a contagem, Ben fala que Alex não significa nada para ele já que foi capturada de um mulher insana, e é apenas um peão, que vale o sacrifício pela Ilha, Alex ouve angustiada. Antes da contagem chegar a um, Keamy atira na cabeça de Alex, deixando Ben calado, em estado de choque. Chocado, Ben parece não acreditar. Enquanto Sawyer e Locke ponderam sobre perseguir Keamy, Ben está paralisado. Locke diz a Sawyer que os invasores não o deixarão sair da casa vivos, e que o grupo não vai muito longe, pois logo anoitecerá. Então, Ben se manifesta: "Ele mudou as regras". Locke pergunta sobre as regras, mas não tem resposta. E quando Sawyer sugere entregar Ben e ver se eles estão falando a verdade, o líder dos Outros entra na sala secreta de sua casa (mostrada em ), trancando-se por dentro. Saywer bate na porta , mas do lado de dentro da sala, Ben abre um armário e, nos fundos dele, revela uma pedra. Ben a empurra, e abre outra saída, pela qual segue. O interior deste quarto, não é mostrado, a não ser por uma luz amarela saindo dele. Algum tempo depois, já anoiteceu e Sawyer continua esmurrar a porta da sala e Claire acorda. A porta se abre, e Ben sai. Ele ordena: "Preciso que vocês façam exatamente o que eu digo, e em um minuto sairemos correndo da casa o mais rápido possível. No momento em que eu der a ordem, quero que sigam direto para a linha das árvores". Hurley, preocupado pergunta se eles vão na direção dos "caras armados". E Ben responde: "Não. Nós vamos querer estar o mais longe possível deles". A casa começa a tremer. Ouve-se o barulho do Lostzilla, Ben olha pela janela... E o monstro surge do lado de fora! Quando o Monstro passar pela casa, Ben dá a ordem de evacução das Barracas. Ao sair, eles vêem os soldados sendo levados pelo monstro. Hurley pergunta para Ben: "Você chamou aquela...coisa?". Ben não responde. Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Locke, Sawyer, Ben e Miles, aparentemente são os únicos sobreviventes do Ataque às Barracas. Sawyer, Hurley, Claire e Aaron seguem o rumo dado por Ben, e ele fala para Locke ir para o riacho, que ele já irá encontrá-lo lá. "Onde você vai?", quer saber Locke. E Ben diz que tem que se despedir de sua filha. Aos pés de Alex, o ex-líder dos Outros chora, dando um beijo na testa de Alex morta. Ben retorna ao grupo e Locke diz que lamenta pela morte de Alex. Benjamin agradece. Locke pergunta ele mentiu ao dizer que não sabia o que o monstro de fumaça era. Ben responde que ele pode perguntar tudo sobre ele a Jacob quando eles forem à cabana. Sawyer questiona: "Jacob? Quem é ele?". Ben explica que é o homem que dirá o que deve ser feito. Sawyer diz então que está cansado de tudo e que jamais deveria ter seguido com Locke, avisando que ele, Claire e Aaron voltarão à praia. A mãe de Aaron concorda e Miles resolve ir com eles. Sawyer chama Hugo também. Nisso, Locke aponta a arma para Sawyer e ameaça: "Hugo fica conosco". Sawyer também aponta uma arma, mas Hurley diz que fica com Locke. Os dois abaixam as armas. James diz que, se Locke tocar em Hurley, o mata. Os dois grupos seguem caminho. Flashforward Benjamin Linus acorda totalmente assustado no deserto do Sahara, usando uma parca com um Logo da DHARMA e o nome Halliwax nela. Seu braço direito está machucado. Ele vomita no chão, e dois bedúinos armados e à cavalo se aproximam. Ben pergunta se eles falam inglês e quando não recebe resposta ele pergunta se eles falam árabe ou turco, mas mesmo assim eles não falam com ele. Enquanto um deles revista Ben acha um bastão em seu bolso. Ben bate nele com o bastão e pega sua arma, e então atira no outro. O que Ben bateu diz: "Eu me rendo" e Ben responde: "Então você fala inglês". Então Ben o nocauteia com a arma, amarra um pano em seu braço machucado e sai andando à cavalo. Ben se registra num hotel em Tozeur na Tunísia. A atendente pergunta se essa é a primeira vez de Ben na Tunísia, mas ele assegura que já esteve lá, mas já faz um tempo. Ele se apresenta como Dean Moriaty e se denomina cliente preferencial. Ele pergunta a atendente a data do dia, ao que ela responde ser 21 de Outubro. Ben pergunta se é 2005 e ela com um ar de confusa diz que sim. Quando está indo para o quarto, Ben escuta o nome de Sayid na televisão e o vê, rodeado pela imprensa e dizendo: "Apenas quero enterrar minha esposa em paz". Em Tikrit, no Iraque, Ben aparece em um uniforme de impressa e sobe em um prédio até o topo. Ele tira uma câmera e põe uma lenta com zoom e começa a tirar fotos de um homem que assiste ao funeral da esposa de Sayid, Nadia. Sayid consegue ver Ben, que rapidamente se abaixa e tenta fugir. Na rua, Sayid agarra Ben e o derruba, pensando que ele é um paparazzi. Ben então conta que usou o barco Elizabeth de Desmond para Fiji e alugou um avião. Ele explica que o homem que estava no velório, chamando-o de Ishmael Bakir, foi mandado por Charles Widmore para matar Nadia em Los Angeles. Ela foi morta três quarterões da esquina de La Brea com Santa Monica cinco dias antes e Sayid jura que o matará. Ben está observando o homem em uma cafeteria, mas o perde de vista até chegar em um beco, onde o homem aparece atrás dele com uma arma. Ben explica que quer que o homem entregue uma mensagem a Widmore. Assim que Ben começa a falar, Sayid aparece e atira várias vezes em Bakir, até mesmo pressionando o gatilho quando as balas acabam. Ben pede a ele que não deixe a mágoa se transformar em raiva, mas Sayid pergunta quem é o próximo à matar. Ben explica que isso é da conta dele e não envolve Sayid, mas promete entrar em contato com Sayid e sai andando com um sorriso no rosto. Tarde da noite, em Londres, Ben sai de um taxi e entra em um prédio. Ele engana o porteiro, alegando que visitará o Sr. e a Sra. Kendrick no apartamento 4E, mas invés disso, entra no elevador e vai até a cobertura. Lá, ele entra no quarto de Charles Widmore. Ben, vestido de preto, pergunta quando Widmore começou a dormir com uma garrafa de whisky ao lado da cama. Widmore, vestido de branco, que havia usado um sotaque inglês e agora usa sotaque australiano, responde: "Quando os pesadelos começaram". Ben admite que não pode matar Widmore e o acusa de matar sua filha Alex. Os dois discutem sobre de quem é a responsabilidade sobre a morte de Alex e Ben jura que matará Penny, para que Widmore saiba como ele está se sentindo. Widmore diz que Ben nunca encontrará Penny e que tudo que Ben tem foi tirado dele. Ben diz que Charles desejará nunca ter "mudado as regras". Charles ainda diz que a ilha é dele e que ele a pegará de volta. Ben então responde que ele nunca achará a ilha e assim deixa o quarto de Widmore. Curiosidades Gerais right|thumb|Logo Dharma no agasalho de Ben. * O logotipo da DHARMA que pode ser visto no agasalho utilizado por Ben, ainda não foi introduzido na série. O logotipo consiste em círculos concêntricos que ficam em torno de um objeto ainda desconhecido. **No agasalho utilizado por Ben, ainda possuí o nome "Halliwax" no lado esquerdo do peito. **Diversas fotos de Ben utilizando o agasalho DHARMA. * Ben fala os idiomas Árabe e Turco. Ele pergunta aos beduínos, se é possível se comunicar com eles nestes idiomas. * Um dos beduínos, pergunta como é possível Ben estar ali no deserto, se não existem pegadas em volta dele. O outro beduíno pergunta, "De onde este cara veio? Caiu do céu?" * O repórter de televisão que fala sobre Sayid, enquanto Ben está na Tunísia, afirma : "Um dos filhos do Iraque, apesar das terríveis causas para o retorno, Sayid Jarrah, um dos Oceanic Six, retornou a Bagdá após o falecimento de sua esposa. Sayid Jarrah e sua esposa eram da região de Tikrit.". * No frasco de comprimidos aberto por Jack estava escrito "Amoxilina", um antibiótico muito comum. * Os Flashforwards de Ben, datam de Outubro de 2005 - Um ano e um mês após o acidente com o Vôo 815 da Oceanic. * Os símbolos que estão na porta secreta de Ben, parecem ser hierogriflos como Sinais Determinantes em Egípcio. *O nome completo de Keamy é Martin Christopher Keamy. * Quando Sawyer salva Claire dos escombros, ela acidentalmente confunde ele com Charlie. * Os mercenários estão utilizando o Multicam, um moderno padrão de camuflagem criado pelo Exército dos Estados Unidos e a empresa americana Crye Precision. * O passaporte que Ben utiliza na Tunísia é Canadense, como podemos verificar no momento em que ele abre o passaporte pela primeira vez ("Canada" está parcialmente visível). Notas de Produção *Desmond e Michael não aparecem nesse episódio. Jin e Sun aparecem sem lines. *Os três redshirts mortos no ataque, foram encenados por Sean Douglas Hoban (como Doug), Jim Mazzarella (como Jerome) e Dakota L. (como an unnamed castaway). *Esse foi o primeiro episódio de Lost to feature footage filmado fora dos Estados Unidos. As cenas de Londres entre Ben e Charles Widmore foram filmadas em Londres due to Alan Dale performing on stage in the West End during filming of the second block of Season 4. * O choro de Aaron, depois que John tranquiliza Sawyer que ele não vai machucar Hurley, é o mesmo audio clip usado em placa de som de Mad Money, de Jim Cramer. Erros de Gravação * A versão de War (Risk em inglês) que está sendo jogada por Hurley, Sawyer e Locke é de 2005, "library" edition of Risk. * Muitos dos textos em Árabe (incluindo as notícias no jornal e os sinais na Tunísia e no Iraque) estão errados. As letras não estão conectadas como deveriam estar(n.t. sendo assim elas não formam palavras). E mesmo se elas tivessem conectadas, muitas delas ainda não formariam as palavras apropriadas. O nome de Sayid, por exemplo, está escrito como: س ي د ج ا ر ه que deve ser lido سيد جاره (Sayyid Jareh) quando juntadas as letras. Não é assim que o nome de Sayid é soletrado (سعيد جراح). * No o teto de um pequeno corredor entre a estante de livros e a sala secreta de Ben não mostrou sinais de uma abetura entre a porta que Sawyer tentou entrar, para seguir Ben. * Quando Ben acorda no Sahara, o chão ao seu redor muda, nos diferentes quadros. * Quando Ben entra na casa de Charles Widmore, os dois homens andando atrás de Ben estão usando casacos que não foram lançados pela Topman antes de 2007 com contínuas variações entre 2007 e 2008. * A estante de roupas, que esconde a porta de hieróglifos mudou de posição entre e "The Shape of Things to Come". Temas Recorrentes * O assustador doutor foi assassinado. * Um zoom dos olhos de Ben é mostrado quando ele acorda no deserto na Tunísia. * Ben fecha os olhos de Alex. * Ben se refere a Alex como um "peão". * Hurley, Locke, and Sawyer jogam War. * Sawyer soma 15 nos dados, enquanto joga War. * Ben diz, "Ele mudou as regras." * Ben tem uma arma escondida na cadeira do piano. * Alex é tomada como refém. * O código de pânico, para a cerca de segurança é: 1623. * Alex é morta, assim como três redshirts (figurantes) pelos mercenários do cargueiro. * A casa de Claire é explodida, mas ela sobrevive. * Durante a cena final, a luz cria uma sombra entre metade do rosto de Widmore e Ben. * Sawyer chama Hurley de "Chicken Little" ("frangote") e diz que o céu ainda não está caindo. * Ben tenta blefar dizendo que Alex não significa nada pra ele, e como resultado ela é morta. * Sayid disse que esteve procurando por Nadia durante 8 anos. * Ben manipula Sayid para trabalhar como assassino para ele. * The a placa do carro de Ben em Londres contém dois 8s. * Ben diz que ele vai ver "Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick no 4E". * Daniel confesses that it was never their intention to get them off the island. * Quando Keamy está contando de 10 até 0, ele pára no 8. * Ben acredita que Widmore é responsável por assassinar Alex, que ele considera sua filha, e ele promete matar Penelope, a filha de Widmore. * Widmore diz a Ben que ele não encontrará Penelope e Ben diz a Widmore que ele não encontrará a Ilha. Referências Culturais * : Dean Moriarty is the name of the "hero" of Jack Kerouac's novel. * : Moriarty is also the surname of Professor James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes' best known antagonist and mathematical genius. In the story "The Final Problem", Moriarty pays a surprise visit to Holmes to confront him and both issue ultimatums to the other regarding their continued pursuit of each other in much the same way Ben visits Widmore and they issue threats about their respective searches. * : The man Sayid executes is named Ishmael, which was also the name of the narrator in Herman Melville's novel. ** Ishmael is also the name of a wise talking gorilla in Daniel Quinn's trilogy of Ishmael, The Story of B, My Ishmael ** Ishmael is also a biblical name. He was Abraham's first son, who was born not of his wife, but of her servant, whom he had also married. Ishmael's half-brother was Isaac, who was the father of Jacob. The Arabic equivalent for Ishmael is Ismail/Isma'il (إسماعيل) which was not used in naming Ishmael Bakir. * : "But when she could hide him no longer, she got him a wicker basket and covered it over with tar and pitch. Then she put the child into it and set it among the reeds by the bank of the Nile." In the biblical text, Jochebed, mother of Moses (Aaron's brother), hid Moses in a basket to protect her son from the Pharoah's order to drown all of the Hebrew children. In "The Shape of Things To Come", Aaron is placed in a basket to be shielded from what we have been told is Widmore's order to kill everyone on the Island. Moses and Aaron follow Jacob in the Judeo-Christian prophetic line. (Exodus 2:3 - 23 ) * : The name of the episode is also the name of a book by H.G. Wells which is written in the form of a history book from the future. One of the novel's main settings is Iraq. "Shape of Things" is also the name of a song by the 1960s British band, the Yardbirds, with lyrics that mention seeing "shapes" that makes one "despise," and "tomorrow" becoming a "soldier." * Sawyer calls Hurley . This refers to the old fable about a chicken who believes the sky is falling (indicating a belief in imminent disaster). * : Doctor Kendrick is the name of the main character's MD in the book. * Prelude in C Sharp Minor. Ben is playing this piece from Sergei Rachmaninoff on the piano, right before the phone call. Some British publications include the title The Burning of Moscow or The Day of Judgement. *' ': Faraday stating that "When is relative" is a reference to Albert Einstein's Theory of relativity. * : The shot of Ben entering the hotel and ringing the bell matches Lawrence's entrance after crossing the desert. * . The expandable club that Ben uses against the Bedouins appears to be an homage to the character of Agent 355 in this comic book by Brian K. Vaughan. Vaughan co-wrote . * . The use of dark and light on Ben's face and Widmore's face during their confrontation in Widmore's bedroom is exactly the same effect used on Luke Skywalker's face in Return of the Jedi when he is confronting the Emperor. Técnicas Literárias *Hurley repeats an old line of his, "We're all gonna die", though this was shown in an ironic sense as it was said before it was revealed that he was talking about a game of Risk. *Hurley comments during the Risk game that "Australia is the key to the whole game"; The Losties connections to Australia are key to the whole show, as it's where Flight 815 originated from. *Three background survivors are killed in the initial attack on the camp. **One of the redshirts is actually wearing a red shirt. *Jack takes a pill, which he says he "prescribed for himself," while Kate looks on suspiciously. This foreshadows Jack's pill addiction and attempt to self-prescribe after he gets rescued. *Claire is separated from Aaron and nearly killed while Hurley takes care of the baby. This foreshadows Aaron being separated from Claire and under Kate's care after they leave the island. *Kate says "You look terrible" and Jack smiles and answers "Thanks". This same exchange takes place during the flashforward in Through the Looking Glass. *Jack asks why the message said, "The doctor is fine," when he is actually dead. Jack is a doctor who is becoming sick but says he is okay. *Those survivors who followed Locke, opting to seek protection in fear of the freighter crew, are ultimately those who are attacked and/or killed by them. *Ben wakes up wearing a parka in the middle of the desert. * Alex's death changes everything for Ben, just like Nadia's death changes things for Sayid. * After Sawyer asks Claire if she's alright, she anwers: "A bit wobbly, but I'll live." Miles then remarks that she shouldn't be too sure about that. *Locke did not want to execute Ben in front of Alex, ultimately it is Alex who is executed in front of Ben. Análise da História *Keamy e seus homens atacam Vila. *Ben assume um comando tático enquano à Vila está sob cerco. *Keamy executa Alex. *A habilidade de Ben para invocar, diretamente , e/ou controlar o Monstro acaba com as dúvidas. *Locke e Sawyer brigam sobre com quem Hurley irá. *Alex é morta por Keamy, um ex-oficial militar que trabalha para Charles Widmore. Ben mais tarde possivelmente emprega Sayid, também um ex-oficial militar , como um assassino cuja missão primária é matar o pessoal de Widmore, e a filha de Widmore, Penny. Referências a Episódios *A porta camuflada que Ben revela é coberta de hieroglífos como o timer na escotilha Cisne quando o botão não era apertado. *Charles Widmore toma uma dose de MacCutcheon Scotch whisky enquanto fala com Ben. *Ben usa um dos seus falsos passaportes. *Ben diz a Miles que parece improvável que ele vá obter seus 3.2 milhões de dólares após o ataque à Vila. *Sayid "thought with his heart instead of his gun" and was recruited by Ben as an assassin. *Ben closing the eyes of Alex in the Barracks is similar to when he closed the eyes of Horace Goodspeed during the Purge. *Locke accuses Ben of lying when he said he didn't know what the smoke monster was. *Ben knows Hurley has seen Jacob's cabin after his slipup in the jungle. *The oil painting in Charles Widmore's bedroom is Black Rock Storm, seen at the Southfield's auction of the ''Black Rock'' ledger. *Ben playing the piano is similar to when Jack played the piano. *Ben comes to in the desert wearing a parka just as Jack came to in the jungle wearing a suit; both of them are surprised, confused and injured. Both awake lying face up in the same position. *Ben aparece no deserto da Tunísia, o mesmo país onde Charlotte estava investigando para chegar à um sítio arqueológico no meio do deserto e encontrando os ossos de um urso polar e um colar com o símbolo da estação hidra. *The shaking that occurs when the smoke monster is released was similar to the shaking when the "Hostiles" atacaram a vila dos outros quando Ben era mais novo. *Ben diz a Sayid que ele usou o Elizabeth para sair da ilha. *Alex é executada na frente de Ben. Locke tinha dito previamente a Sawyer que eles não podiam simplesmente executar Ben na frente de Alex. *Jack começa a tomar remédio receitado. *Kate diz a Jack que ele "está horrível." *Widmore diz a Ben que tem pesadelos, desde que deixou a ilha, Walt tem tido pesadelos também. Questões não Respondidas Flashforward No Deserto * Como Ben foi parar no deserto? * Como Ben cortou seu braço? * Por que Ben está usando uma parka? * Qual logo da DHARMA está na jaqueta? * Por que Ben está inseguro sobre qual é o ano atual? Widmore * Por que Ben não pode matar Widmore? * Por que Widmore está seguro de que Ben não encontrará Penny? * Quais são as Regras que foram mudadas? * Por que Widmore diz que a Ilha é sua? * Qual é o relacionamento entre Ben e Widmore? * Se a Ilha já foi de Charles Widmore, como que ele não pode achá-la? Na Ilha * O que Ben fez em seu esconderijo? * O que é o monstro de fumaça? Ben tem algum tipo de controle sobre ele? * Quem matou Ray, e por quê? * Por que a mensagem do cargueiro diz que o doutor está bem? * Quem escreveu os hieróglifos na parede do esconderijo de Ben, e o que eles significam? * Qual a importância que Ben tem, para que o pessoal do cargueiro não se arrisque a machucá-lo? * Por que Daniel mentiu sobre a mensagem? * Qual é o conhecimento acadêmico de Bernard? * O que Jack falou a Bernard quando ele disse "Você tem um minuto?" * O que está errado com Jack? Categoria:Centrado em Ben